Naruto in Heat
by NintendoGal55
Summary: Request from Hiei098! For the first time, Naruto goes into heat all because of Kyuubi. Sasuke notices something is wrong and then they end up getting stuck in a crate. SasuNaru lemony goodness!


**Naruto in Heat**

**A fic requested by Hiei098:3**

**Naruto goes into heat, Sasuke sees that he's acting weird, and while working on their mission, both boys end up in a crate which leads to…lemony goodness! SasuNaru!**

**Warnings: SasuNaru, Yaoi, some language, and OC.**

**Enjoy!**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_**Kyuubi talking**_

Like every year when the particular season is in, Spring fell over Konoha. The snow was melted, leaves back on their trees, flowers growing, and the weather was absolutely gorgeous.

Naruto Uzumaki awoke and smiled brightly as he looked outside his window, ready to face the day.

But today, he had this…very strange so-to speak feeling coming over him. He didn't feel sick or anything, but more like something else…something he couldn't describe.

_**Ya know Kit, in case you haven't already figured it out, I think it's safe to tell you that since it's Springtime, you're in heat.**_

Heat? But Naruto didn't feel hot.

"But Kyuubi, I don't feel hot!"

He could just see the Kyuubi roll his eyes at this. _**Not THAT kind of heat, Kit. I'm talking about how animals enter the feelings of mating season, which is called being in heat.**_

Ohhhh! Now he understood. He had always wondered what the narrator meant on those animal documentaries he watched.

Wait.

"Kyuubi…are you saying that I'm…._horny_?!" Naruto squeaked.

_**No shit, Sherlock. Took ya long enough.**_

NOW it made sense. The strange feelings coming over him…were the results of being in heat?! But that was impossible! He was a human being, and humans don't go into heat during the spring.

_**Put it this way, Kit; it's because of me that you're in heat.**_

Oh, perfect.

"Thanks a lot." Naruto muttered as he got dressed. "Not like you don't cause me enough problems already."

_**Hey, c'mon, that's not fair. I didn't ask to be sealed into your body, you know.**_

Well, that was true. Naruto couldn't really argue with that.

Still, he probably would've had a better life if his own Father hadn't sealed the Kyuubi into him like he did. (Yes, I think that the Yondaime is Naruto's Father. I'm standing by that until the truth is out.)

So now he was in heat. Great, just great. How embarrassing.

But he didn't have time to think about that now. He had to get to training. And because his discovery has been now redeemed embarrassing, he decided it was best to keep quiet of it. So he left his apartment like any other day, pretending nothing was wrong.

_Besides, Sakura would hit me if she found out I was all horny, and Sasuke, well, he just wouldn't give a damn. Still, there's no telling what he could do behind that apathetic face of his. And I know he certainly wouldn't offer to "fix" my problem._

Wait.

_I did NOT just think that! Eww…how could I think of him like that?! _

_**Gee Kit, when are you gonna admit that you have the hots for Uchiha, hmm?**_

_I do NOT have a crush on Sasuke! He can burn in hell for all I care!_

_**You keep telling yourself that, Kit.**_

_I definitely don't like him! He's my rival and best friend!_

_**To answer in order, yes you do, and yes he is, but I know you want him to be more than that.**_

_I don't! _

_**Everything about you tells me otherwise, Kit.**_

_Shut up! It's bad enough that I'm going into heat!_

_**I'm sure Sasuke will fix that for you. **_

_As if! Dumb Teme can't even see past the end of his nose!_

_**On the contrary my dear Kit, I've seen those looks he's sent your way. I can tell he'd like nothing more than to f-**_

_Enough of that, Kyuubi!_

_**Sheesh, your sounding like Sasuke's Mother Hen cousin.**_

_Leave Teah-nee-chan out of this!_

_**Whatever. We're here.**_

It was true, Naruto had been so busy inwardly arguing with the Kyuubi, that he didn't realize that he had reached the bridge. Sakura was fawning over Sasuke and batting her eyelashes while said boy looked off, then glanced at Naruto. A smirk curved up the ebony-haired boy's lips.

Outside, Naruto tried to glare back as hard as he could, but being in heat was making his hormones go crazy!

"About damn time you got here!" Sakura fumed.

"Hey c'mon! Kakashi-sensei isn't here yet, so I'm early!"

"I don't care! God, you're so annoying! Just get out of my face!" Sakura huffed and turned back to Sasuke. "Sasuke, after training do you-"

"For the 10th time, no." Sasuke replied.

"Please? Just one-"

"I said no, Sakura. Now leave me alone." His voice now contained an edge.

"Stop being mean to Sakura! C'mon!" Naruto protested.

Sasuke stared. "Whatever, loser."

Thanks to being in heat, Naruto made sure to keep his distance.

"Hello!" Kakashi chirped as he appeared before them in a puff of smoke.

"YOU'RE LATE!" 2/3 members of the squad shouted.

"Oops, sorry. You see I ran into an old woman and she invited me over for tea and…"

"LIAR!"

"Anyway, for today's mission, we need to help some people move some crates from the building so they can renovate it. Sasuke, Naruto, you two will work together. Sakura, you're with me. Let's go then!" Taking out his Make Out Paradise, he led the group into town with Sakura and Sasuke following, and Naruto lagged behind, keeping his distance since being in heat, he was afraid he'd jump someone if he wasn't careful.

Sasuke noticed that Naruto was acting a bit odd today all right. What happened to the idiotic but loveable ball of bright energy and sunshine? Something was wrong. Definitely wrong.

Not only that, Naruto was yawning loudly several times in a row and looking pretty darn tired. Which was also strange since he was always wide awake and energetic.

Whatever it was, he wanted to know, and maybe even help fix it if he could.

_Later on…_

So now, Sasuke and Naruto were moving crates on one side of the building while Kakashi and Sakura took the other side.

While working at it, Naruto was feeling really tired for some reason. He guessed it was because he was in heat since he was seldom tired during the day unless under certain circumstances.

"Dobe, help me move this crate, will you? It's heavy." Sasuke suddenly said, waking his senses.

"Yeah, whatever." Naruto turned to help Sasuke lift the crate. It was heavy all right.

"Hold it straight, Naruto. Hold it!"

As both boys lifted up and tried to carry it over, they tripped over a smaller crate, dropping the crate they were holding and falling into a nearby open crate and it snapped shut, trapping them inside.

"Nice going, moron." Sasuke muttered.

"Shut up, teme! It was just as much as your fault! Now get off me!" _Before I totally lose it!_

Sasuke grunted in annoyance and lifted himself up as much as he could, only to bang his head against the top of the crate, which refused to open. "Damn it, the crate must've closed shut and now we can't open it!"

"Terrific. First a day like this, a lame mission, and now I'm stuck in a crate with the biggest bastard around!"

"Not like I enjoy being stuck with the biggest idiot."

Naruto shifted and tried to glare at the boy on top of him, but…being in heat, his hormones were slowly trying to take over, and now he was slowly succumbing to them.

Kyuubi had been right, he had liked Sasuke a lot more than he realized.

_**Well of course I'm right, I'm always right.**_

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he stared at the blonde beneath him. His eyes seemed to glaze over and he was feeling something…really odd around the blonde's crotch area.

Then it hit him.

"Naruto…are you _hard_?!" Sasuke uttered out.

His control snapped and Naruto managed to flip them over so he'd be on top. "You're right for once, Sasuke."

Sasuke was about to object to that remark when he was cut off by a pair of lips on his own. A curious tongue then entered his open mouth, exploring the insides.

Now this was weird. Could Naruto possibly like him too? Was this a dream? Was Naruto feeling okay?

Throwing all thoughts aside, Sasuke feverously returned each kiss and flipped them over, taking the top.

_Meanwhile…_

Teah walked along the streets of Konoha, since one of her teammates was sick, she was given the day off and so she decided to get a few things done.

As she passed by the building Team 7 was working at, she spotted Kakashi sitting on a few crates reading Make-Out Paradise while Sakura moved a few nearby.

Wait, where was Sasuke and Naruto?

"Morning, Kakashi-sensei!" Teah chirped, waving at him.

Kakashi looked up, and gave her a wave. "Hello, Teah. What are you doing around here?"

"Oh, one of my teammates was out sick today, so Nakamaru-sensei gave me the day off." She glanced around again. "Where are Sasuke and Naruto?"

"Over there moving crates…" Kakashi looked up to see that the boys were nowhere to be seen. "Now that's odd, they were there a few minutes ago moving crates."

"Maybe they're hidden behind a pile and we can't see them?" Teah suggested.

Still not convinced, Kakashi stood and went over to investigate, Sakura then followed and Teah did too.

"Hmm, now where could they have gone?"

He then heard something off in a large nearby crate. It was the distinct sound of…moaning?

Puzzled, he approached the crate with the girls in tow, who were equally puzzled.

"What's that noise?"

"It sounds like it's coming from inside the crate."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow and then lifted open the lid. What the three of them saw caused their eyes to go wide.

Sasuke and Naruto were a bit cramped inside the crate…having sex. No joke, pure, hard-core, hot boy sex.

At the sudden burst of light, the boys stopped in their action and looked up, and seeing the three…er…two and a half sets of eyes gazing down at them in utter surprise and shock.

"Oh…shit."

By now the two girls' nose had become blood fountains and they stared, enjoying the hot yaoiness.

Kakashi just smiled through his mask. "Well well welley welley well well! What do we have here?"

"Go away, we're busy." Sasuke yanked down the lid and the boys went back to their activity.

"…Wow."

So now, whenever Naruto was in heat, Sasuke was always there to help him make it all better. It was what brought them together like they were now.

**The End! I hope you enjoyed it, buddy! And to those who read it!**

**Review please! 3 Thank you!**


End file.
